Troll Stronghold
Details Agility (47 is recommended) *The ability to defeat a level 113 Troll General (can be safespotted) *Completion of Death Plateau *30+ Thieving and 43+ Prayer are strongly recommended. |items = *Climbing boots or 12 coins to buy them Recommended: *Good food, 1-2 Prayer potions, and armour are strongly recommended *Games necklace *A weapon, preferably Ranged or Magic |kills = *Dad (level 101) *Troll General (level 113) }} Walkthrough Bring all the items needed before starting the quest as there is no nearby bank once you take the shortcut behind Tenzing's house. Start this Quest by speaking with Denulth in Burthorpe, located north of the Heroes' Guild in the tent. Tell him that you will help him out and find Godric. After talking to Denulth, follow the path northwest, then going southwest when you reach the wounded soldier, and reach Tenzing's house. Tenzing sells climbing boots for 12 coins each if you don't have them. Climb over the stile behind the house to begin the journey up the mountain. Follow the path until you see some rocks to the north. Put your boots on and climb over them. Then, go east and enter the arena. Dad This is where players meet a huge troll called Dad. He will say that nobody goes past without defeating him. He is level 101 and uses a tree to hit with Melee. He can hit over 20 (max of 27) and send players flying, stunning them temporarily. Dad can be safespotted by standing next to the western gate and attacking with either range or magic (using a halberd is a good melee alternative). Note that Dad has high defence stats against Ranged and Magic, so it may take a little bit before you kill him. When Dad is low on health, he will ask you to spare his life. Spare him and walk past to the gate north of the arena. Be careful as he may try to hit you still if you are in range. Enter the cave north of the arena and go past the level 69 and 71 mountain trolls. Beyond this is Trollheim. There are level 68 thrower trolls who will range players here as they walk past the northern part of the mountain. You can avoid them entirely by taking a shortcut by climbing up the rocks, starting from the eastern region of the mountain and ending at the western side. Some of the shortcuts require 41-47 Agility, which if you do not have, run around the mountain and activate Protect from Missiles around the northern bend to avoid taking too much damage from the trolls. Go west of Trollheim and north past several mountain trolls. Enter inside the stronghold. Inside the Stronghold Inside are some more level 69 and 71 mountain trolls. From the entrance, walk south until you see a door on the west wall. Enter and go north to find several troll generals (level 113). They wield huge granite knives and mauls which can hit up to 38. Kill one to get a prison key. Use Protect from Melee or safe spot them with range or magic. Like Dad, it may take a while if killing with range or magic as they have high defences against both. Prison Break Once you have the key, go back south, east through the door, and then go to the very north end of the stronghold. Climb down the stairs, enter the locked door with the prison key, and climb down again to reach a jail. You'll see two sleeping prison guards called Twig and Berry. Both are level 71. If you have level 30 Thieving, pickpocket both to get cell key 1 and cell key 2. If not, kill them for the keys. You can safe spot both trolls by standing inside one of the vacant cells. Free both Eadgar and Godric with the keys then exit the prison by going south to the secret exit. Finishing Up Head south-east and climb over the rocks, or use a games necklace to return to Burthorpe. Go to the north-east corner of the city and talk to Dunstan for your reward. Reward *1 Quest point *Law talisman *Ability to make law runes *Access to Trollheim and the Troll Stronghold (area) *Ability to get access to God Wars Dungeon Required for *Requirement for Desert Treasure quest. *Requirement for Troll Romance quest. *Completion of the Troll Stronghold quest is not required, but level 15 Agility and defeating the troll named Dad are prerequisites for entry to the God Wars Dungeon. *Rescuing Eadgar from the Troll Stronghold Prison is a prerequisite for Eadgar's Ruse quest. *Requirement for Monkey Madness II